What if I married Zuko's voice
by wish-upon-a-fanfic
Summary: Dante Basco: he is a hot young and fresh actor. And even better, he is Zuko's voice. What would happen if I married him? Check it out!


_I came up with the idea of writing down what would happen, if I married Dante Basco… He is the guy who does the voice for Zuko, Jake Long (see Disney Channel), and he also is in Hook with Robin Williams, and he plays in a Verizon Wireless commercial. So here are different clips of what would happen in my life if I married him…_

How we met:

I walked through the crowd looking, passing Tom Hanks and Robin Williams as I go. Any other time I would have stopped and at least gotten a quick signature, but no, not even Oprah Winfrey could stop me from my mission. Finally, I saw him. He wore a handsome smile, and he was signing a little boy's notebook. I guarantee that little boy wasn't thinking what I was. It was love. Orlando Bloom stepped in front of me.

"Hello, do you want a signature?" he asked, trying to be aloof, but I knew he was trying to woo me into liking him instead of Dante.

"Uh, no thanks," I said, trying to peek around his massive biceps. Gosh, did this guy ever not work out? I pushed him slightly so he would get out of my view.

"Excuse me but did you just push me?" What is it with hot Lord of the Rings characters. So testy and stuck-up!

"Yes I did! I am trying to get a signature from Dante Basco, but you are in the way!" I pushed him again. I barely heard him over the roar of the crowd.

"Security!" he called, holding onto my arm.

This time, I was scared. I was going to be in big trouble…

"Hey Orlando!" I heard someone call from behind him.

The big behemoth jerk turned around.

"Dante! Wassup?" he said, and he shook his hand.

"What's with the girl?" Dante asked. I melted. I loved how he said 'the girl' when referring to me.

"She was trying to get a signature from me, but when I told her I was on my lunch break, she got really mad and-"

"Well why don't I take her? Security won't be here for awhile. They have the back-ups running the place and you know what happens when they hire the back-ups…" Orlando nodded and thrust me to Dante, who took my arm gently.

Orlando walked away. I watched him go.

"So, you guys are…friends?" I asked. He laughed.

"Orlando is as dumb as a doorknob, and no, we're not friends. What's your name?"

"Taylor," I smiled. Taylor Basco…

"Well, after the Nick Choice Awards, a bunch of us are going to my apartment for a party, wanna come?" he asked. Was that hope on his face?

"You can come as my guest of honor," he offered. He was so smooth.

"Sure," I said, and he offered his arm. I took it, feeling that tonight was the beginning of many, many parties with Dante.

1st Date:

"Hi, can I talk to Taylor?"

"Zuko!"

"No, Dante, Dante Basco, um, I am the voice of Zuko."

"Oh, ya, my sisters told me about you…they thing you are so hot," my little brother said. It was true. We talked about him a lot.

"Steven, who are you talking to?" I asked, looking up briefly from the latest Reader's Digest.

"Hold on Dante," he said into the phone. I froze.

"You're talking to Dante Basco?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yup, and I told him how you thought he was soooo hot!" Steven grinned evilly. I hopped up off the couch and grabbed it.

"Sorry Dante, um, that was my little brother, Steven, ignore him," I said, narrowing my eyes at the evil little twerp. He laughed and went back to his game-boy.

"So, how have you been?" I asked, settling back into my place t the couch.

"Well, kind of lonely. I was wondering if you would want to go out sometime…"

I smiled. I was good.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Ya, where do you want to go?"

"Well I was thinking about this once place…"

Later at fancy restaurant

"Zuko?"

"It's Dante."

"Right, sorry, heh heh."

"Happens all the time. So what were you saying?"

"Oh, right. Well, Zuko…"

"Dante."

"Whatever. Do you think we could ditch this place and go to a Starbucks or something?"

"Um, sure, if that's what you want."

"Wow, thanks Zuko."

"Dante."

"Whatever."

Engagement:

"We have been dating awhile right?"

"Mmmhmm," I said, muting the TV and turning to look at him.

"Well, I was wondering, if you are as happy as I am," he asked.

"Of course I am!" I said.

"Oh, well, then I guess I should tell you…"

I braced myself for the worst.

"You should tell me what?" I asked.

"I am happy too. In fact," he bent down on one knee. Was this how break-ups usually went?

"In fact, I am happy enough to spend my entire life with you," he said, and opened a little box. A ring.

I gasped.

He was proposing.

"Taylor, will you marry me?" he asked, and pulled out the ring.

"Yes!" I immediately said. He fit it on my hand.

"I found this old Avatar Fan shop and found this ring…" Zuko said, I mean, Dante said.

I looked down and gasped again. It had all the elements (in correct Avatar Cycle) engraved into it.

"Water, earth-"

"Fire and air," Dante said, obviously pleased.

"Oh Zuko!"

"Dante."

"Whatever."

I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you, Taylor."

"I love you too Zuko!"

"Dante!"

"Um, cough just kidding."

Marriage:

He carved my wedding necklace by hand, as was tradition, and he fastened it around my neck.

"And do you, Taylor, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Zuko-"

"Dante."

"-take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Zuko said, smiling at me.

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

At a local Café:

"Oh Ursa!" I said, smiling. That made my mother in-law laugh harder.

"Oh Dante, I mean," she turned to me, and burst out laughing, "Oh Zuko!" She laughed harder. I didn't see what was really funny. I had just finished explaining that Dante would one day seek revenge from his father, Ozai.

"She is something else!" she said. I smiled at Dante. To my surprise, he didn't return it.

"Taylor, can I talk to you in private?" he asked, standing up. I followed him.

"Taylor, I am sorry, but I can't do this anymore," he said, taking my hands.  
"What do you mean Zuko?" I asked.

He groaned.

"Well, like that! Let me name off a few:

You call me Zuko. My name is Dante! And, um, oh, my Mom thinks its hilarious when you call her Ursa, and my father isn't a busy being firelord, he is golfing right now! You continue to talk about this guy named Jet, and you keep asking me to quote Avatar! I just read the script, I don't live in the show! Oh and I will not cook your food without using a stove or microwave! And look at this. Who am I?" he asked.

"Well, duh, your name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai, Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!" I saw the furious look on his face and added in a small voice,

"Everyone knows that…"

We were divorced and happy a year later.

Four years later:

I was juggling a baby and two grocery sacks filled with diapers and baby food when I looked up to see none other than Dante. He was also opening his trunk and he looked up to see me. I set my stuff down in the trunk and waved. He smiled and waved back. Everything would be okay…

_And that is how Dante and I would meet, get married and break-up. So I have concluded from writing this, that I will enjoy Zuko, not Dante even though he is literally smokin'. ;) _

_R & R! _


End file.
